danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
נחל עמוד
לרובנו נחל עמוד הוא זכרונות מהטיול השנתי בבית הספר, למשפחות המטיילות שבנינו הוא חצי יום של הליכה משפחתית נוחה ליד המים, לשביליסטים הוא חלק משביל ישראל או מסלול "מים אל ים". טיול לסוכות- נחל עמוד מאת:שירן שבתאי – "מורשת הגליל" איך מגיעים? המגיעים מדרום יסעו מצומת חנניה לכוון מירון (מספר 866) כקילומטר וחצי מצפון למושב בית שמאי נפנה מזרחה (ימינה) לפי שלט "נחל עמוד". כביש סלול יוביל אותנו לחניון. השביליסטים שבנינו מגיעים בהתאם לסימוני השטח דרך נחל מירון. המסלול - ממגרש החניה נלך עם הסימון האדום לשרידי משטרת עין תינה ונרד אל עין יקים, מעין שופע מים כל ימות השנה. יקים היתה אחת מכ"ד משפחות הכהנים שעברו לגליל עם חורבן בית שני. השם הערבי של המקום הוא עין תינה ע"ש עצי התאנה הצומחים כאן. נלך לאורך אמת המים הנטושה וכעבור מספר דקות נגיע לברכה מבוטנת שתחתיה מזרקת מים. הברכה הגדולה משמשת כמאגר מווסת של המים לצרכי ההשקיה. המים המוזרמים מהברכה שמשו להשקיית הבוסתנים שבמדרגות החקלאיות והנעת טחנות הקמח והמבטשה. כאשר באמה ניתן לפתוח פתח מעל חלקה מסוימת, וכשמלאה המכסה של אותה משפחה "סגרו לה את הברז", ופתחו לאחרת. ניתן אם כן להתרשם כאן מחקלאות הררית ושיטות השקיה קדומה. בנוסף, המזרקה שלפנינו מעידה על כך שפרט לעבודה קשה ומאומצת מצאו כאן זמן גם לשעשועים... מרחק של עוד מספר דקות הליכה לאורך האמה נוכל לשבת בצל עץ תות גדול אל מול הבוסתן המשוחזר. כאן ניתן לראות את מגון עצי הפרי והגידולים, המספקים מזון כל ימות השנה: גפן, תאנים, שסק, לימונים, שקד, רימונים, זיתים ותפוזים, ועוד. מעלינו מבנה מקושת, שהיה כנראה אחד מבתי הדרים בנחל שחי בשקט תחת גפנו ותחת תאנתו מבלי לדעת מה ילד יום. המשך השביל יוביל אותנו אל המבטשה ועליה נרחיב בהמשך. אנו נמשיך עם השביל השחור המוביל אותנו כעת לאורך הערוץ הזורם עד לבריכות שכוי, ברחבה הגדולה נשב בצל עצי הדולב הענקיים, נפרוס את הצידנית ונביט בילדים המשתכשכים במים. המבטשה - תקופת המאה ה16 הייתה תקופת פריחה לצפת. השלטון התורכי שזה עתה כבש את הארץ היה מתקדם ומעוניין בהשקעות בארץ, מגורשי ספרד הביאו עמם ידע רב בתעשיית הצמר. נחל עמוד סיפק זרמי מים המאפשרים הנעת מכונות והנחל הפך להיות אזור תעשייה . כ7,500- מיהודי צפת מצאו את פרנסתם בתעשיית אריגי הצמר וזו באה לידי ביטוי במאות נולים, בשש מצבעות גדולות, ובשלוש מבטשות שהוקמו בנחל עמוד. המבטשה היא מכונה המכילה פטישים המכים באריג הצמר הבלתי מעובד ומדקקים אותו עד להיותו בד. תעשיית האריגים של צפת סיפקה סחורה לכל אירופה ופרנסה בשפע לתושביה, וכמאמר קהלת (ז, י"ב) "בצל החכמה, בצל הכסף" הביאה הרווחה הכלכלית לעושר תרבותי, זוהי תקופת האר"י הקדוש וגוריו, זו הייתה תקופת ר' יוסף קארו בעל ה"בית יוסף" וה"שלחן ערוך". המשפחות שבנינו תחזורנה לחניון באותה דרך, השביליסטים יעמיסו את תרמילי הענק על גבם וימשיכו עם הנחל דרומה אל הבלתי מוכר. סיור מודרך באזור ניתן לעשות עם שירן שבתאי – מורה דרך בטעם יהודי 0523246827 www.מורשתהגליל.com אתרים בנחל עמוד PikiWiki Israel 8963 Geography of Israel.jpg|במערת זוטיה המתנשאת על ערוץ נחל עמוד, סמוך לקיבוץ, נמצאו שרידי גולגלת של האדם הקדמון, "האדם הגלילי". היא מכונה בפי אנשי חוקוק: "מערת השודדים"., המקור:ארכיון קיבוץ חוקוק באמצעות:PikiWiki - Israel free image collection project PikiWiki Israel 8915 Transport in Israel .jpg|בשנת 1952, לאחר טביעת חבר בשטפון, הונח מעל נחל עמוד גשר זמני, והוחל בסלילת כביש לחוקוק גשר ביילי מעל נחל עמוד, נוסח הקרדיט:ארכיון קיבוץ חוקוק PikiWiki Israel 11908 chara lookout in galilee.jpg| מצפור צ'רה על גיחון העמוד של המוביל הארצי, Original Image Name:מצפור צ'רה, Notes:המצפור צופה על גיחון המוביל הארצי בנחל עמוד. בטעות הוא מכונה סיפון שזו תופעה הפוכה לגיחון הפועל לפי חוק כלים שלובים. המצפור נבנה ב -2005 ונקרא על שם הרמטכ"ל לשעבר צבי צור שהיה מנכ"ל מקורות, Location:ליד קיבוץ חוקוק צילם: דר' אבישי טייכר PikiWiki Israel 11904 chara lookout in galilee.jpg|מצפור צ'רה על גיחון העמוד של המוביל הארצי, Original Image Name:מצפור צ'רה, Notes:המצפור צופה על גיחון המוביל הארצי בנחל עמוד. בטעות הוא מכונה סיפון שזו תופעה הפוכה לגיחון הפועל לפי חוק כלים שלובים. המצפור נבנה ב -2005 ונקרא על שם הרמטכ"ל לשעבר צבי צור שהיה מנכ"ל מקורות, Location:ליד קיבוץ חוקוק צילם: דר' אבישי טייכר מהויקיפדיה העברית ימין|ממוזער|200px|סלע "העמוד" על שמו נקרא הנחל ימין|ממוזער|200px|נחל עמוד נחל עמוד הוא נחל באזור הגליל הנשפך אל הכנרת. מקורו של הנחל הוא ברמת דלתון, בגובה 800 מטר מעל פני הים. אגן הניקוז שלו ושל יובלו, נחל מירון, כולל את פסגות הר כנען (955 מ') והר מירון (1,204 מ') והוא זורם דרומה דרך הגליל המזרחי עד לצפון-מערב הכנרת - בגובה של פחות מ-200 מטר מתחת לפני הים. הנחל נקרא כך על שם סלע גבוה המתנשא מעל האדמה והנמצא בקרבת אחד מאפיקיו של הנחל, בקרבת קיבוץ חוקוק. הסלע מזכיר בצורתו עמוד גבוה ומכאן שמו "נחל עמוד". הנחל נחצה באחד הקטעים שלו על ידי המוביל הארצי. בעבר נקרא הנחל בפי היהודים בשם "נהר דולבאי" קונטריס לגיטין שלאחר שו"ת הלכות קטנות למהר"ם חאגיז חלק ב דף עא עמוד א וכך מתואר בשטר כתובה שנכתבה בצפת בשנת ה'תקצ"ג מקום כתיבתה "העירה צפת שבגליל העליון דעל נהר דולבאי יתבא" . ייתכן והנחל נקרא כך על שם עצי הדולב שהיו קיימים בו. כל אחד מקטעיו של הנחל נקרא בשם אחר בפי הערבים מהכפרים שבסביבה. חלק נקרא וואדי טוואחין על שם טחנות קמח שפעלו בו בעבר, או וואדי לימון. בנוסף למימיו הזורמים מרמת דלתון, לאורך תוואי הנחל ישנם עוד מספר מעיינות כגון עין פועם ועין יקים. הנחל כיום הוא שמורת טבע מוגנת שאורכה הוא כ-22 ק"מ מאורכו הכולל של הנחל. המערות הפריהיסטוריות ]], חפירות בשתיים מהמערות על החלק התחתון של נחל עמוד: מערת זוטייה (מערת השודד, שתפרסם לאחר מכן כמערת הגולגולת) ומערת אל אמירה (מערת הנסיכה). יחד עם שרלוט ביינס, גילה טרוויל-פיטר שאריות מעצמות הפנים והמצח מגולגולת של אדם קדמון שקיבל את השם "האדם הגלילי" או ה"גולגולת הגלילית". בהתחלה, תגלית זאת נחשבה הוכחה ראשונה לקיומו של "האדם הניאנדרטלי" באסיה (א.קיית, הרדליצ'קה). כעת החוקרים מיחסים את הגולגולת לסוג מאוחר של הומו ארקטוס, הדומה לאדם משוקוטיין מסין,S. Sohn and Milford Wolpoff (U. of Michigan) ,Zuttiyeh face: a view from the East,American Journal of Physical Anthropology vol. 91, Issue 3,p.325-347, Wiley Liss, 1993 - Matt Cartmill, Fred H. Smith, Kaye B. Brown‏ The Human Lineage או לחליפין לסוג מוקדם של אדם מודרני (הומו ספיינס), מן הסוג של "הומו היידלברגנסיס" William White Howell Getting here: the Story of the Human Evolution''Compass Press, 1997, Washington; and Esteban E. Sarmiento,Gary J. Sawyer et al. ''The Last Human: A Guide to Twenty-Two Species of Extinct Humans, Yale University Press,2002, New Haven and London. קיימת גם אפשרות שהיה זה אחד מאבותיו של האדם מניאנדרטל. קישורים חיצוניים * * תמונות מויקישיתוף הערות שוליים עמוד קטגוריה:חבל ארץ הגליל קטגוריה:טיולים בארץ